Silent Assasin
by Jack Bones
Summary: A black, mysterious figure is lurking around the bath house...all may be in danger! Its up to Chihiro and Haku to take it down... Its going to take more than just courage...do they have what it takes?
1. Default Chapter

Silent Assasin  
  
by: Shadow Sailor  
  
  
  
(Different Characters May appear with different Chapters)  
  
1.  
  
Haku: (Pacing on the balcony)A brisk breeze is in the air...evil stalks this evening...  
  
Yubaba: How can you feel what is invincible to me, Haku? I do not sense much disturbance...  
  
Haku: Have you heard of the girl, Chihiro, she now apparently has a job down in the baths.  
  
Yubaba: She saw me earlier,and signed the contract.   
  
Haku: What is her new name?  
  
Yubaba: Sen.  
  
Haku: I must admit...what you did to her parents was severe...  
  
Yubaba: They ate like pigs...so they deserve to BE pigs...  
  
Haku: Maybe your right...  
  
(scene shifts to the baths, where Lin is instructing Chihiro, or "Sen")  
  
Lin: You see, that is how you fill a bath.  
  
Chihiro: Seems pretty easy.  
  
Lin: It is. Oh, would you look at that...we're out of bath tokens!  
  
Chihiro: Don't we need those?  
  
Lin: Yes, and your going to have to get more!  
  
Chihiro: Me!?  
  
Lin: Yes you! All you have to do is go up to that worker at the counter, and ask for one.  
  
Chihiro: OK...  
  
Worker: What do you need...human...  
  
Chihiro: Bath tokens, please...sir!  
  
Worker: Get lost, little human girl!  
  
Chihiro: But...  
  
Worker: Give me one good reason why i should give you one!  
  
Chihiro: Because you're supposed to work here, and working means serving customers!  
  
Worker: You, little human, are not getting one!  
  
Chihiro: Why?  
  
Worker: You're a worker! Not a cus-  
  
(The worker falls forward, over the counter, with a pierce in his stomach, and blood oozing  
  
out)  
  
Chihiro: Ah! Are you alright mr.!?  
  
Worker: (Makes a gargling noise, while a black, translucent figure with a white mask emerges  
  
from his mouth, as a cascade of blood pours from it)  
  
Chihiro: Who are you!!  
  
(All the bathhouse workers, and guests scream hysterically)  
  
No-Face: Hello...  
  
Chihiro: Get away from me! You killed that poor worker!  
  
No-Face: I only want to give you these...(The figure hands her a few bathtokens)  
  
Chihiro: But why...  
  
(scene switches back to Yubaba's lair)  
  
Haku: I told you...  
  
Yubaba: You were right...a strange evil...is in the bathhouse...RIGHT NOW!  
  
Haku: You didn't listen...I told you something was wrong.  
  
Yubaba: hmph!  
  
(Yubaba bursts through the door, and flies towards the baths)  
  
Haku: Chihiro!, something is wrong!  
  
Haku: I can not let anything bad happen to her!  
  
(Haku also runs towards the baths)  
  
(scene shifts back to baths)  
  
Yubaba: What is going on here!  
  
Worker2: A-A-A thing, A-A-A black thing just came out of that guy's mouth!  
  
Haku: Sen, are you alright?  
  
Chihiro: Yes...  
  
Haku: Who are you and why are you here!!??  
  
No-Face: Goodbye...  
  
Yubaba: See, he's leaving...nothing to grow ecstatic about!  
  
Haku: I don't think that's the last of him...  
  
Chihiro: I hope it is...  
  
Haku: Where did you get that token?  
  
Chihiro: That masked figure.  
  
Haku: Peculiar...very peculiar... 


	2. Chapter2

Silent Assasin  
  
2.  
  
Haku: But why would he give you bathtokens?  
  
Chihiro: I have no idea.  
  
Yubaba: Haku! Get back up here. Everything is fine!  
  
Haku: What does she not understand...danger is here.  
  
Chihiro: Haku, what do you mean, danger?  
  
Haku: Just, never mind...just keep your eye open...  
  
Chihiro: Don't worry, I will!  
  
Yubaba: HAKU! Lets go!  
  
Haku: Well, I better get going, now don't forget what I told you!  
  
Chihiro: Don't worry, I won't!  
  
Lin: Are you alright!?  
  
Chihiro: (putting the bathtoken in the slot) I'm OK, just a little shooken!  
  
Lin: What was that black?  
  
Chihiro: I don't know, but whoever it was, it was very kind.  
  
Lin: KIND!?!? That thing just killed that worker! Its a monster!  
  
Chihiro: I guess so...  
  
Lin: Well, all madness set aside, it looks like its time for bed!  
  
Chihiro: Sure...I could use a good-nights rest!  
  
  
  
(scene is now in bed house)  
  
(Chihiro is lying in her small floor bed, when she sees a dark shadow creep across the wall)  
  
Chihiro: Who's there!?  
  
(wind blows)  
  
Chihiro: Is it you, Haku?  
  
(This chapter still needs to be finished, sorry) 


End file.
